Unleash Your Mask
by gothicamylee
Summary: Seperti biasa gadis itu memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam, jaket kulit, celana jeans dan boots sampai lutut. Matanya di beri sentuhan smooky-eyes dan nude lipstick di bagian bibir mungilnya./"Dia mirip sepupu-ku yang hilang."/"Aku akan membuka topeng-mu, Granger.Aku akan memperlihatkan dunia, kau tidak memerlukan semua ini, tapi.."/ NO magic world. Warning inside. RnR please? :D
1. New Girl in Campus

**DISCLAIMER : Aku hanya meminjam character tante J.K.R saja. This never would be mine! I just owned the plot of this story. I take non-profit in this story. Hanya ingin meramaikan dunia fanfic dan fandom ini.**

**WARNING : Characther OOC, geje, cliché, garing seperti krupuk, typo(s) dan EYD berantakan yang membandel.**

**Setting Story : Dunia Munggle, tak ada sihir, Hogwarts menjadi kampus, umur semua karakter disini berkisar 19-21 tahun. Dimulai di zaman modern. **

**This is just my imaginary. Yang tidak suka, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menuangkan khayalanku saja. Unleashed your imagination – FFn said. Ok deh, selamat membaca guys. Aku tidak tahu ini dark fic apa bukan. Tiba-tiba saja ide ini terlintas. Sebelum idenya kabur jadi kutulis disini aja dan *menghela nafas* **_**with all my courage**_** aku mem-post ini untuk mengetahui pendapat kalian. Ok sekarang beneran selamat membaca hehe :D *di tabok readers***

* * *

Suara alarm membangunkan seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat serta ikal terlihat berantakan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, namun saat melihat jam beker nya barulah ia terbangun seakan seluruh nyawanya sudah terkumpul.

"Sial aku terlambat!" Umpat gadis itu.

Gadis muda itu langsung pergi ke kamar mandi lalu memakai bajunya di walking closet. Seperti biasa gadis itu memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam, jaket kulit, celana jeans dan boots sampai lutut. Matanya di beri sentuhan smooky-eyes dan nude lipstick di bagian bibir mungilnya. Lalu ia mengambil tasnya dengan sembarang. Gadis ini langsung menerjang pintu keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari sang Ibu.

"Hermione kau belum sarapan." Seru sang Ibu.

"Aku terlambat Mrs. Lestrange, tak ada waktu untuk sarapan. Dad, ayo cepat aku terlambat."

"Sabar pumkins, kau terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali memasuki sekolah barumu. Kau belum begitu terlambat, dear"

Gadis yang bernama Hermione itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan menunggu ayahnya selesai dengan makan paginya.

"Dad, sepertinya lebih baik aku berangkat sendiri saja. Bye Mom, Dad." Kata Hermione yang langsung pergi keluar.

Hermione memakai helm dan kacamata hitamnya. Motor sportnya langsung ia pacu dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam. Setelah 25 menit di perjalanan akhirnya ia sampai di kampus barunya. Kampus yang terkenal se-Britania Raya. Ia memperlambat kecepatannya mencari tempat parkir. Mahasiswa lain yang sedang bergurau di lingkungan sekolah langsung menatap dirinya dengan tatapan 'siapa orang itu ?' Termasuk 6 laki-laki populer - The Hogwarts Cassanova - tengah menatap orang baru itu. Ketika Hermione membuka helmnya semua mata tertuju padanya. Termasuk ke enam cowok populer itu. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Cedric Digorry, dan Oliver Wood.

"Whoaa, Alternative chick! Anak baru eh?" Teriak Draco dengan nada merendahkan.

"Aku sedang tidak mencari masalah, bukan urusanmu jika aku anak baru atau bukan!" Jawab Hermione dingin.

"Hey! Kau tak pantas berbicara seperti itu padaku anak baru!" Ucap Draco tak kalah dingin.

"Cih, memang kau siapa? Kau sudah membuang waktu berhargaku, lebih baik laki-laki seperti kalian menyingkirlah."

"Menarik, baru pertama kali Draco Malfoy di perlakukan seperti itu." Ucap Blaise sambil terkekeh.

"Hey Alternative chick, siapa namamu? Perkenalkan aku Cedric Diggory." Tanya cowok berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat seperti Vampire.

"Tak penting mengetahui namaku, sekarang bisakah kalian _boyband_ ini menyingkir dan membiarkan aku masuk ke kelas?"

"Setidaknya beritahu dulu namamu baru kau boleh masuk, sepertinya aku tertarik kepadamu, Mysterious Girl." Goda Blaise.

"Hermione Granger, sekarang minggir!" Seru Hermione ketus.

Karena mereka malah menyeringai ria dengan terpaksa Hermione jalan menabrak kumpulan cowok itu. Ia menyenggol dengan keras pundak Draco dan Oliver, lalu dengan dinginnya ia pergi meninggalkan _The cassanovas Hogwarts_ itu.

"Hey semak, seenaknya saja kau menyenggol! Kau ini anak baru! Kau tak punya otak eh?" Bentak Draco sambil mengelus pundaknya.

Omongan itu mampu membuat Hermione berhenti dan berbalik menghampiri Draco. Mata hazel itu begitu dingin dan datar, tak ada ekspresi. Mungkin siapapun akan takut menatap gadis itu tapi tidak bagi Draco. Dia juga mempunya tatapan yang sama dengan iris hazel itu. Dingin, datar dan tak ada ekspresi. Tatapan yang menusuk namun bedanya jika Hermione dijauhi dan di takuti sedangkan Draco malah di puja-puja banyak wanita. Mungkin karena Draco memiliki wajah rupawan. Lihat saja, rambutnya pirang platina, iris kelabu yang indah, hidung mancung, garis wajah yang runcing, wajah itu menampakan ke aristrokratannya, kulit yang putih pucat dan tubuh yang tinggi serta atletis. Hal itu mampu melelehkan hati semua wanita tapi tidak untuk Hermione, ia tidak tertarik dengan lelaki yang ada di kelompok cassanova itu. Ia mendekat kepada Draco dan menatapnya tajam.

"Siapapun dirimu, apapun jabatanmu aku tak peduli. Aku berhak melakukan apapun dan kau... Kau tak bisa mengaturku! Dan tentang semak itu, apa maksud perkataanmu, cassanova?"

"Hah, kau tidak tahu aku? Baiklah aku Draco Lucius Malfoy, anak dari pemilik perusahaan Malfoy Corporation. Aku pemenang cowok terseksi dan tertampan se-Britania versi Daily Prophet 7 kali berturut-turut. Malfoy Corp adalah perusahaan paling sukses dan maju seantero Eropa."

Hermione hanya menyilangkan lengan di dadanya dan menatap bosan pada Draco. Ia langsung menguap.

"Hooaam, membosankan. Lebih baik aku mendengarkan sejarah perang dunia di banding mendengar cerita membosankanmu. Aku tak peduli sekaya apa dirimu atau siapa dirimu. Aku tak ingin tahu tentang dirimu, aku tanya sekali lagi apa yang kau maksud dengan semak hah?" Tanya Hermione tajam.

"Kau tahu? Kau menyebalkan! Ya semak, lihat rambutmu. Cokelat dekil, keriting mengembang seperti semak belukar! Mata hazel yang menusuk dingin itu dengan dandanan menakutkan itu siapa yang akan melirikmu? Aku tak yakin akan ada lelaki yang tertarik padamu atau mungkin kau _tidak normal_ lagi! Gigi itu, seperti berang-berang." Komentar Draco panjang lebar.

"Apa aku meminta komentar itu tuan terhormat Malfoy ferret? Musang albino, ck, ck. Rambut jerami itu apa bagusnya? Apa kau tak tahu matamu sama menusuk dinginny, bodoh? Hah, sungguh membuang waktu berbicara dengan orang menjijikan dan sebodoh dirimu. Selamat tinggal pecundang." Kata Hermione mendengus.

Ia pergi meninggalkan ke enam lelaki itu menganga. Apalagi Draco terperangah dengan ucapan gadis yang baru di temuinya. Murid yang menonton sedari tadi juga ikut kaget akan ucapan Hermione.

"Wow, fantastik!" Ucap Blaise.

"Menarik, dia berani sekali." Timpal Theo.

"Ya dan misterius. Baru pertama kali aku melihat cewek se-judes itu dan jutek dan lagi bicaranya sungguh pedas. Ia juga memang orang pertama yang tak tertarik pada kita." Sambung Oliver.

"Diamlah kalian, aku sedang kesal. Cari tahu tentang gadis menyebalkan itu! Aku ingin memberi dia sedikit pelajaran! Berani sekali dia mengataiku pecundang dan bodoh! Aku tak mau tahu, aku ingin kalian mengetahui sebanyak mungkin tentang gadis semak itu."

"Wah, akan sangat menarik sekali sepertinya." Ucap Cedric.

"Ya, sepertinya akan ada hal menyenangkan tahun ini. Akan menjadi tahun yang panjang dan penuh cerita angkatan sekarang." Timpal Harry yang sedari tadi diam.

"Apa yang kalian biacarakan?" Tanya Draco.

"Haha, sudahlah mate, kita masuk kelas saja sekarang."

Draco hanya mendengus sebal. Ia sungguh sangat sebal dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Hermione Granger. Ya dia akan mencap gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah menginjak harga dirinya, menurut dirinya. Ia akan membalas si Granger itu. Mereka – ke enam cowok populer itu memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Draco, Harry dan Theo memasuki kelas Psikologi, Cedric dan Oliver memasuki kelas Manajemen bisnis sedangkan Blaise memasuki kelas kedokteran. Mari kita lihat ketiga lelaki ini – Draco, Harry dan Theo – yang sedikit kaget karena ternyata di kelas ini ada sosok familiar yang baru saja mereka lihat. Wanita ber-surai cokelat terang, agak bergelombang, berkulit putih dan ber iris hazel menusuk itu terduduk di barisan belakang paling pojok. Ia terlihat duduk sambil menghadap laptopnya dengan serius dan headset menyumpal telingannya. Draco si cowok yang terlihat angkuh, arogan dan sangat _jaim_ ini sedang merutuki keberuntungannya.

"Mengapa dia harus ada disini?" Gumam Draco.

"Hei Drake, si cewek misterius itu sekelas dengan kita. Menyenangkan!" bisik Theo.

"Kau bercanda? Apanya yang menyenangkan?" desis Draco.

"Kau tahu aku sedikit tertarik kepadanya. Ia sungguh menantang dan seksi menurutku."

Draco hanya mendengus sedangkan Harry hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua temannya. Seperti biasa mereka duduk di barisan depan dan tak minus oleh tatapan kagum dari semua wanita yang ada di kelas ini atau tatapan kesal dari laki-laki lain karena kesempatan mereka mendapatkan gebetan mereka sangat sedikit. Tak lama sosok wanita dengan rambut putih dan wajah yang sedikit menua namun penuh wibawa memasuki kelas tersebut. Mahasiswa yang tadinya ribut langsung diam – hening seakan wanita itu siap memberikan hukuman sadis jika masih ribut. Hermione yang menyadari itu langsung menaruh headsetnya dan menutup laptopnya.

"_Good morning everyone_, baiklah pelajaran kali ini akan membahas tentang mengatasi mental yang tertekan di karenakan stress yang berlebihan. Sebelum saya menjelaskan ada yang bisa berpresentasi mengenai hal ini?" Tanya wanita setengah baya itu yang ternyata guru kelas ini.

Ada dua tangan teracung disana. Yang satu tangannya putih pucat dan agak besar, yang satu memiliki jari lentik dan mungil dan kulit yang putih bersih dan tidak pucat. Wanita itu langsung tertuju menatap mahasiswa baru yang ia lihat.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru. Bisa kau kedepan sebentar?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan melangkah kedepan menuju podium guru itu. Ia melihat sekilas lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Draco Malfoy. Ia mendengus dan menyeringai kecil, lalu menghadap guru itu.

"Siapa namamu nak dan berasal dari mana?"

"Saya Hermione Granger, saya pindahan dari Australia." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sopan.

"Oh, lalu mengapa kau pindah ke Inggris?"

"Ya karena orang tuaku sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan mereka memiliki urusan disini dan juga ayahku memiliki keluarga disini. Jadi kami pindah kesini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Miss. Granger, bisa kau jelaskan tentang materi hari ini?"

"Gangguan mental seperti tertekan biasanya terjadi kepada orang yang mengalami depresi berat atau suatu masalah yang menimpa mereka. Gangguan ini memilki dampak tersendiri dari setiap individunya, tergantung tingkat penderitaannya. Mengatasi orang yang mengalami keadaan seperti ini bisa dengan cara pendekatan, mencoba melupakan sejenak masalahnya, membicarakannya dengan baik atau konsultasi dengan ahlinya. Jika sudah terlalu parah bisa di beri obat dengan dosis sesuai anjuran. Terkadang ketenangan dan kesendirian bisa membuat orang tersebut merasa lebih baik."

"Benar sekali, Miss. Granger. 20 poin untukmu. Kau cerdas di balik .. um.. dandanmu yang agak aneh."

"Aku tahu, Professor –"

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Ah ya, professor Mcgonagall, tapi mungkin professor lebih tahu sendiri jika penampilan hanyalah ekspresi dari seseorang saja. Tidak bisa menilai sesuatu hanya dalam satu sudut pandang, bukan begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada hormat supaya gurunya tidak tersinggung.

"Benar juga. Aku senang menemukan mahasiswa secerdas dirimu, Miss. Granger. 10 poin untukmu, kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu.

"Terimakasih, prof." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, lalu senyum itu hilang saat ia berbalik dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

Draco merasa sebal karena ia merasa memiliki saingan sekarang. Bahkan di hari pertamanya pun gadis itu sudah mendapatkan poin sebanyak seratus selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ia selalu merebut kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari dosennya yang terkenal agak galak dan pelit nilai. Bahkan seluruh murid bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan poin walau hanya sepuluh. Ia akui gadis itu memang cerdas dan melebihi dirinya. Ia jadi menerka-nerka wajahnya yang tanpa gaya _dark_ seperti itu dan menjadi anggun. Menerka-nerka jika tatapan itu tidak dingin dan menusuk, jika sikap dinginnya itu melembut. '_Jeez, Draco ! apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?'_ rutuk Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

Harry yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan merasakan ia mempunyai sesuatu yang harus dia pecahkan. Ia seperti mengenal gadis itu. Mata hazel itu mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang yang sudah hilang sejak lama. Ia ingat akan rambut semak yang liar itu, tapi apa dugaannya benar? Seingat dia orang yang dia kenal dahulu memiliki wajah anggun, elegan dan tidak berpenampilan seperti ini. Terlebih ia terlihat seperti gadis kelam yang menyendiri di pojokan kelas dan dandanan itu menutupi segala rahasia yang ia punya. Hermione Granger, marga itu juga Nampak tak asing bagi Harry. Semoga dugaan bahwa gadis itu adalah sepupu Harry ternyata salah. Ya Harry memang pernah memiliki sepupu yang cantik dan baik hati, memang agak tomboy tapi tidak setomboy ini. Sepupunya menghilang entah kemana tanpa kabar apapun, tapi hati kecil Harry berkata kalau wanita dihadapannya kini adalah memang sepupunya yang ia kenal dulu. Ia harus menguak rahasia gadis ini. Gadis misterius yang bernama Hermione Granger. Setelah tiga jam professor McGonagall mengajar, akhirnya bell istirahat di bunyikan. Hermione hanya mengambil laptop dan buku yang terlihat seperti novel. Ia berjalan ke arah kantin. Ia tahu karena tadi malam ia menyusup hanya untuk mengetahui seluk beluk gedung besar ini. Ia malas untuk berbicara pada orang yang tak ia kenal. Ia memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil membaca buku dan memakan roti isinya disana, jauh dari kerumunan orang dan omongan-omongan tak penting dari mahasiswa disana, terlebih ia muak melihat lelaki pirang yang mengatai dirinya berang-berang tadi pagi.

Disisi lain, di meja kantin ke-enam cowok popular itu berkumpul dan mengobrol. Draco dari tadi terus menggerutu karena kesal ia mendapat saingan berat di kelasnya, sedangkan temannya hanya mengejek dan sedikit simpati akan kesialan Draco kali ini. Harry melihat gadis itu duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku tebal. Ia juga ingat kalau sepupunya juga seorang kutu buku, cerewet dan _bossy_, juga _know-it-all_ seperti apa yang dibicarakan Draco. Ia semakin yakin kalau Hermione memang sepupunya, tapi apa yang membuat dirinya seperti ini dan seolah lupa kalau Harry adalah saudaranya?

"Harry, mengapa kau menatap si Granger itu seperti itu? kau juga tertarik padanya?" Tanya Oliver.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku merasa seperti aku pernah mengenalnya, aku merasa dia adalah sepupuku yang hilang. Aku pernah mempunyai sepupu ketika aku berada di kelas 2 smp. Dia cantik, baik, pemberani dan ya agak sedikit tomboy. Dia juga kutu buku dan sok tahu, lalu dia juga suk bertindak seperti boss, ia juga cerewet. Bentuk fisik dan sifatnya benar-benar mendekati sepupuku itu, dia juga pernah mempunyai pacar bernama Ron. Dia temanku saat aku smp. Tapi, aku juga sedikit tak yakin karena Hermione ini terlihat sangat, dingin, misterius dan cenderung menutup diri. Jika dia memang benar sepupuku, dia pasti mengenalku dan mungkin ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dibalik semua ini." Ucap Harry panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Bisa jadi dia memang sepupumu, mate. Analisa mu juga hampir benar. Kita memang harus menguak – membongkar rahasia dia. Aku suka dengan wanita penuh teka-teki seperti ini. Aku jadi penasaran dengannya Harry." Celetuk Theo.

"Hah, merepotkan itu tidak penting menurutku. Dia akan menjadi orang tersulit untuk di tebak dan itu membuang-buang waktu." Ucap Draco sarkastik.

"Kita lihat Drake, aku akan mengungkapnya. Aku akan mendekatinya sekarang." Ucap Harry.

Harry berjalan mendekati Hermione yang sedang asyik membaca dan mendengarkan lagu di headsetnya. Ia mendaratkan bokongnya disebelah Hermione. Ia melirik sekilas buku yang dibaca Hermione.

"_A black rose for a dead heart_. Novel kelam sepertinya."

"Jika kau tak menyukainya tak usah berkomentar." Ucapnya dingin.

"Kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Aku lupa nama depannya tapi aku yakin marga keluarganya sama dengan sepupuku yang hilang bagai di telan bumi. Kau benar-benar sama dengannya."

"Umur 14 tahun, bersekolah di _Abbey Wellington School_. Smp didekat New Hampshire, Inggris. Juara fisika dan matematika se-Internasional, ketika SMA juara Sains se-Australia. Memilik teman kencan Ronald Billius Weasley, memiliki adik kecil bernama Zathura Lynn Granger."

"Mengapa kau tahu tentang sepupuku itu?" Tanya Harry dengan nada _shock._

"Harry Potter, anak dari James dan Lily Potter. Penerus perusahaan Potter Incorporation dan dari SMA berpacaran dengan Ginny Weasley – adik dari Ron. Kau pernah di larikan kerumah sakit karena kecelakan tabrakan itu. Ingat-ingat lah siapa diriku. Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Setelah kau tahu dan yakin siapa aku, datanglah kepadaku dan katakan apa yang kau ketahui. Akan sangat mudah menurutku, oh dan sampaikan salamku pada kedua orang tuamu." Ucap Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia pergi dari tempatnya tadi sambil tersenyum simpul pada Harry.

Senyum itu, gaya bicara itu… ia sungguh mengenal wanita ini. Ya akan ia cari tahu siapa wanita ini. Ia bahkan tahu segala tentang masa lalu-nya. Harry semakin penasaran. Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, tak sadar kalau dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk baginya. Ia tidak suka melihat Hermione – gadis baru itu tersenyum pada Harry, berbicara dengan baik dan tak ada tatapan tajam dan dingin dari gadis itu. Dia setuju sekarang dengan teman-temannya. Dia memang gadis misterius dan dia juga akan secara diam-diam menelusuri segala tentangnya. Dia akan membuka topeng gadis itu. Harry meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya terduduk. Mata Draco menangkap sesuatu tertinggal di bawah pohon itu. Sebuah buku bersampul violet tergeletak disana. Ia berdiri dan menghiraukan pertanyaan teman-temannya. Ia mengambil buku itu dan menatap cover novel itu.

"_A black rose for a dead heart._" Gumamnya membacakan judul novel itu.

Cover novelnya bergambar wanita menutup matanya dengan bunga rose berwarna hitam di tangannya. Wanita itu memakai gaun berwarna hitam dengan tangan lainnya memegang hati yang terlihat rusak. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia membaca synopsis novel itu di bagian belakang.

_Kesepian dan menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. Air mata sudah terasa habis. Aku hanyalah gadis kecil yang rapuh, yang hancur, tak tahu jalan untuk pulang. Aku menunggu dia datang menyelamatkanku, tapi dia pergi selamanya. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ia menghembuskan nafas terkahirnya. Setiap langkah aku mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Apakah ada yang salah dengan diriku? Aku memilih mematikan hati ini. Ini, aku memegang hatiku yang aku gagal perbaiki. Inilah, bunga hitamku yang hilang warnanya seperti hidupku yang hilang warna-warni nya. Aku melihat gemerlap cahaya kecil menghampiriku, ia berkata, ia akan menyelamatkanku dari gelapnya diriku. Cahaya itu memang menyelamatkanku pada akhirnya. Malaikatku yang menyadarkan kalau aku memang masih di butuhkan dunia ini._

"Apa-apaan ini? Novel yang menyeramkan. Mengapa gadis seperti dia harus membaca yang seperti ini? Mengapa tidak horror sekalian? Atau mungkin … ini menggambarkan hidupnya? Segelap inikah? Aku akan membuka topengmu, Granger. Aku akan memperlihatkan dunia, kau tidak memerlukan semua ini, tapi… mengapa aku peduli padanya? Mengapa aku ingin menyelamatkannya? Sial, dia berhasil membuatku kacau kali ini!" Ungkap Draco pada dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi mematung berdiri di bawah pohon rimbun itu sambil memegang novel Hermione. Ia langsung menyisipkan novel itu ke dalam saku jaket miliknya. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dimana ia memarkirkan mobil dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap Hermione yang sedang bersiap pergi dari kampus memakai motor sportnya.

'_Apakah aku harus menguntitnya?'_ ucap Draco dalam hati.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Aku tahu aku masih punya hutang update fiction lain. Aku gak bisa nahan untuk publish this fic hehe. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini buruk atau tidak, yang jelas aku sangat meminta pendapat kalian tentang fic Dramione-ku yang kedua. Mind to Read and Review ? :D aku sangat menghargai semua saran dan kritik kalian dan menanti-nantikan tentunya.

Maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan fic ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Aku harap kalian tidak marah karena charanya disini OOC semua (mungkin). Ok deh no more bacot, review yaaa.. :D :D

Salam hangat,

Gothicamylee, xo.


	2. I'll reveal your enigma part I

Ia berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dimana ia memarkirkan mobil dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap Hermione yang sedang bersiap pergi dari kampus memakai motor sportnya.

'_Apakah aku harus menguntitnya?'_ ucap Draco dalam hati.

.

.

.

**All Character belongs to J.K Rowling©**

**Typo(s), EYD yang berantakan, diksi dan dialog membosankan (maybe?)**

**Beberapa kekeliruan lainnya dan kekurangan lain.**

**.**

**.**

**Main pairing : Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**.**

**Muggle World, No magic. Just my imaginary.**

**Enjoy the fic!**

**.**

Draco merasa bimbang. Apakah ia perlu mengikuti gadis misterius itu atau pergi saja mengikuti kelas berikutnya? Tapi kebimbangannya terhapus ketika ia melihat gadis itu benar-benar pergi dengan motor sportnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya yang berwarna merah mengkilat dan hanya dua pintu – _Ferrari Encore_. Matanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik gadis yang ia ketahui namanya Hermione. Gadis itu membawanya entah kemana yang ia tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Hermione membawanya kesebuah tempat terpencil. Jarang sekali penduduknya, pohon-pohon berdiri – tinggi menjulang dan berwarna hijau memberi kesan sejuk. Hermione memarkirkan motornya di sebelah kandang kuda ternak milik penduduk, kemudian ia berjalan menuju sebuah bukit yang letaknya tidak terjauh dari kandang tersebut. Draco terus mengikutinya sampai ia melihat Hermione duduk di bawah pohon sambil memainkan laptopnya dan mendengarkan lagu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu senang sekali berkutat dengan laptopnya dan menyumpal telinganya dengan headset besar berwarna hitam. Saat itu angin sepoi-sepoi menggoyangkan rambut kedua insan itu. Rambut Hermione yang ikal dan cokelat terang itu bergoyang-goyang dengan indah. Draco kemudian melihat gadis itu menutup matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam seperti sedang menenangkan diri dari segala beban yang ia punya. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Draco mendekati Hermione dan duduk disebelahnya. Sekejap ia merasa kagum akan keindahan tempat ini. Pohon yang tengah disandari Hermione dan dirinya langsung menghadap ke arah danau dan taman dengan keindahan warna-warni serta variasi bunganya. Ia menatap pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat, namun pikirannya buyar saat suara dingin menusuk Hermione terdengar di pendengarannya.

"Heh, kau mengikutiku musang?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku juga sering kesini sebelum kau berada disini! Ya mungkin waktu kunjungan kita sama kali ini, berang-berang." Bela Draco.

"Terserah kau saja, asal jangan menggangu ketenanganku kau selamat."

"Aku…Selamat? Maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau menganggu ketenanganku. Anggap saja aku tidak sedang bersebelahan denganmu."

Draco hanya mendengus sebal. Hermione melanjutkan lagi menatap layar laptopnya. Draco penasaran sekali dengan apa yang Hermione lakukan, ia mengintip laptop Hermione. Ternyata ia sedang membaca secara online, kemudian Hermione mengganti tab-nya, tampilannya berubah menjadi sebuah website tempat para penulis akan menuliskan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Draco memperhatikan kembali. Ternyata Hermione sedang menuliskan sebuah puisi di website itu. Ia tak sengaja melihat pen-namenya. Draco mengambil handphone-nya dan membuka website tersebut, kemudian mengetik nama pen-name Hermione.

**Hermy_BlackRose.**

Draco melihat-lihat profil Hermione. Tak ada bio maupun hal detail tentangnya. Hanya beberapa karyanya yang terpampang disana. Ia memilih puisi dengan judul '_Good girl, Don't die'._

_Garis senyum di wajahnya telah menghilang_

_Aku melihat dirinya dalam sebuah cermin kebenaran_

_Matanya menatapku sendu dan penuh kepahitan disana_

_Aku menatap lagi kedalam dirinya di cermin itu_

_Ia tersenyum, senyum getir_

_Tak ada yang dapat mengembalikan senyumnya_

_Cahaya bulan tersebut hilang direnggut gelapnya malam_

_Ia merindukan sang bintang yang menerangi kegelapan_

_Tawa manis itu hilang ditelan kesedihan_

_Hai gadis kecil, kau jangan menyerah dan mati begitu saja_

_Aku disini berdiri sendiri menguatkan jiwa rapuh mu_

_Hai kau gadis baik, bertahanlah sampai akhir waktu datang_

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksudkan Hermione dalam puisinya. Siapakah gadis kecil yang ia ceritakan? Ia dengan rasa penasarannya mengkomentar karangan tersebut, dengan nama samaran tentunya.

**SalvationfortheDarkLady: **_**A poet without a rhyme. I see. Puisi yang bagus, tapi… siapakah gadis itu? apa yang terjadi dengan gadis baik itu?**_

_**Hermy_BlackRose : Thanks. Ya, gadis itu kehilangan segalanya. Kau tahu? Mungkin mahkluk mitos seperti Dementors dalam mitologi *) sudah melahap habis semua kebahagiaan gadis ini. Aku sering melihatnya di cermin rumahku. Dia begitu… menyedihkan.**_

**SalvationfortheDarkLady: **_**Begitukah? Bisakah aku menolongnya dan mengembalikan kebahagiannya? Gadis yang kau maksud tersebut adalah… kau Miss. BlackRose?**_

_**Hermy_BlackRose: Itu tidak mungkin dan ya, that's me. Thanks for care.**_

Draco menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Mungkin Hermione tidak tahu siapa yang telah mengkomentar puisinya tadi. Draco menatap wajah gadis itu. Ya, memang banyak sekali kesedihan dan kebencian yang tergambar di wajahnya. Kebahagiaan di wajahnya begitu minim. Apakah yang terjadi dengan Hermione? Mengapa ia menyendiri dan selalu memberikan teka-teki kepada orang lain? Draco entah bagaimana merasa hatinya mecelos. Hatinya terasa mendapatkan pukulan yang hebat oleh bola duri yang besar. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk gadis itu, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia ingin mengembalikan cahaya bulan dan bintangnya.

"Mengapa kau menyukai tempat ini, Granger?" Tanya Draco memecah keheningan.

"Karena tempat ini seperti sebuah ketenangan tersendiri untuk ku. Tempat ini seperti rumah keduaku. 10 meter dari sini ada sebuah pondok kecil yang kosong. Aku selalu membersihkannya dan menganggap itu rumahku. Aku akan menginap disana setiap selasa sampai jum'at. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku … _well,_ sama seperti mu. Tempat ini menenangkan pikiran dan indah. Aku mengagumi ke-indahan tempat ini, tapi aku tak pernah tahu kau selalu menginap disini." _Karena aku memang baru menemukan tempat ini_ Tambah Draco dalam hatinya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin… takdir yang menyuruh kau dan diriku bertemu saat ini."

Keheningan kembali menerpa dua insan itu. Draco tidak menyukai keheningan ini. Ia merasa gadis ini begitu menanggung beban berat dalam dirinya.

"Mm… kalau boleh aku tahu, mengapa kau menginap disini? Kau tak punya rumah?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

"Ha, bukan itu. Aku punya rumah. Mungkin rumah itu jauh lebih bagus dan luas di banding pondok disini, tapi bagiku rumah pertama itu bagaikan neraka. Kau anak manja dan kaya tidak akan mampu menghadapi apa yang aku rasakan. Kau beruntung, kau mempunyai harta, mempunyai orang-orang yang menganggapmu, orang tua yang menyayangimu –"

"Tidak! kau salah. Apa yang kau lihat hanyalah palsu. Aku memang memiliki harta, teman-teman, kepopuleran dan apa yang aku mau aku bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi, orang tua yang menyayangi … Kurasa tidak." Ucap Draco lirih.

Mereka berdua kembali diam. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Draco kemudian teringat dengan perkataan Harry. Granger adalah sepupu Harry? Harus kah ia bertanya? Tapi… apa urusan dia? Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Namun hati kecil nya berkata lain, ia memang _harus_ menanyakan hal tersebut pada Hermione.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Selama aku bisa menjawab akan ku jawab. Jadi silahkan tanya apapun sesuka hatimu." Jawab Hermione datar.

"Apakah… apakah kau memang sepupu, Potter?" Tanya Draco hati-hati.

"Haha, apakah Harry menyuruhmu menanyakan hal ini? Berapa taruhan yang ia taruhkan untuk mengetahui hal ini?"

"Hei! Aku bertanya atas inisiatifku sendiri bodoh! Tidak ada taruhan maupun unsur lain. Jawab saja!" Sahut Draco yang agak kesal.

"Hm, begitukah? Well, jika kau pulang kerumah mu. _Search_ Caitlyn Felicia Granger. Kau mungkin akan tahu jawabannya, mungkin juga Harry akan tahu jawabannya."

"Siapakah Caitlyn?"

"Aku menyuruhmu mencarinya di rumah bukan? Atau mungkin otakmu tak bisa mencerna kata-kataku?"

Draco mendengus sebal. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Hermione seolah menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang memang perlu ia ketahui. Tapi setidaknya ia tadi menceritakan sesuatu bukan? Hermione bilang, rumahnya bagaikan neraka baginya. Ada apa dirumahnya? Ia semakin ingin menyelesaikan semua _enigma_ Hermione.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Malfoy atau kembali ke kampus. Teman-temanmu akan mencarimu. Terimakasih sudah berbicara denganku. Jujur saja, aku jarang mengobrol dengan orang bahkan bisa dibilang aku ini anti-sosial."

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa berbicara apapun yang kau mau denganku. Baiklah, aku akan pulang saja, tak mungkin kembali ke kampus. Orang akan menanyaiku bertubi-tubi. Aku malas."

"Hn."

Draco berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia membersihkan tanah lembut yang menempel di celana jeans nya. Seakan teringat sesuatu ia merogoh saku jaket hitamnya. Ia mengambil novel Hermione dan menyodorkan kehadapan Hermione.

"Ini novelmu, kau meninggalkannya di taman depan kantin tadi."

"Thanks."

"Umm… baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Kau yakin sendirian disini?"

"Hah, kau sok peduli padaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Pergilah."

"Ok, _see you…later." I hope_ Ucap Draco.

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Selama mengobrol tadi pun, Hermione hanya menatap danau itu dengan tatapan kosong atau sesekali menoleh menatap Draco pertanda ia sedang meladeni omongan Draco. Draco dengan ragu meninggalkan Hermione sendirian disana. Ia berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Kemudian setelah Draco memasuki mobil, ia mengemudikannya menuju rumahnya. Ia mengemudi dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi tentang Hermione. Ia baru mengenalnya, tapi ia merasa jika ia harus mengenal Hermione lebih jauh dan yang lebih anehnya ia tak bisa berprilaku dingin dan sarkasme atau acuh terhadap Hermione. Ia seolah begitu peduli dan menyayanginya. Draco mulai merasakan ia harus Menemukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tentang Hermione. Ketika ia sampai dirumahnya, ia memarkir mobil dengan asal. Ia langsung memasuki rumah besar dan mewah itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Manor itu memang besar dan mewah, gaya _Victorian_ dan sentuhan klasik sangat kental di bangunan itu. Draco memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan kepala pengurus rumah-nya. Dengan terburu-buru ia menyalakan komputer. Setelah computer dan koneksi internetnya menyala ia langsung menuju _search engine_ dan mengetik nama yang Hermione beri tahu tadi.

_Caitlyn Felicia Granger_

_Caitlyn Felicia Granger (nee Cargill) adalah seorang designer di kota Paris, Perancis. Ia menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda bernama Dario Alexi Granger. Mereka kemudian menikah dan memiliki seorang anak bernama Hermione Jean Granger. Saat semasa hidupnya keluarga kecil itu tinggal di daerah London yang kebetulan saat itu Dario membangun perusahaannya di kota London. Pada tahun 2001 silam, Caitlyn meninggal dunia. Penyebab kematiannya belum diketahui. Mayatnya di temukan di Knockturn Alley. Di duga kematian Caitly di karenakan pembunuhan yang tragis. Dario dan anak semata wayangnya berpindah rumah. menurut sumber terdekat pembunuh meneror keluarga Granger._

Draco seketika merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Jadi, Hermione terlihat tertekan karena ibunya meninggal secara tragis? Tapi Draco yakin bukan hal itu saja. Ia mencari informasi lainnya. Ia kini mengetik nama ayah Hermione.

_Dario Alexi Granger adalah pengusaha yang bergerak dalam bidang bisnis. Dirinya menikahi seorang gadis berkebangsaan Perancis bernama Caitlyn. Setelah meninggal dunianya mendiang Caitlyn Granger, ia menikah kembali dengan seorang janda ber-anak satu yang bernama Bellatrix Granger (nee Lestrange). Bellatrix memiliki seorang anak bernama Zathura Lynn Granger. Pernikahan mereka diadakan secara privat, diketahui hal ini diminta oleh sang ibu baru bagi Hermione. Bellatrix tidak begitu diketahui asal-usulnya. Ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang tinggal di sekitar New Hampshire. Pada saat itu yang menghadari pernikahan mereka hanyalah keluarga terdekat seperti keluarga Potter, Finnigan, Hartzler, dll._

Tunggu? Keluarga Potter? Berarti Harry benar-benar memiliki ikatan persaudaraan dengan Hermione! Tapi, mengapa Harry bisa lupa? Draco berpikir keras. Ia mencatat segala yang ia dapat dari internet tersebut. Kini ia bergilir mengetik nama Hermione.

_Hermione Granger, anak dari pasangan Caitlyn dan Dario Granger. Hermione lahir pada tahun 19 september 1992. Hermione pernah memenangkan juara fiska dan matematika saat ia masih duduk di bangku smp (Abbey Wellington School). Kemudian disaat SMA juara sains se-Australia. Keluarga Granger sempat berpindah tempat ke Australia, di kabarkan karena kebangkrutan yang di alami setelah kematian mendiang Caitlyn._

Draco tersenyum sendiri ketika mengetahui prestasi Hermione yang gemilang. Tidak salah jika ia selalu berkutat dengan buku dan bacaan online tapi mengapa sekarang ia berubah menjadi misterius? Ia hanya menemukan foto masa lalu Hermione disaat ia menerima medali emas dan penghargaan saat smp. Terlihat Hermione begitu ceria. Di foto itu juga Draco menemukan Hermione tengah bergandengan dengan Harry dan lelaki berambut merah. Dalam keterangan foto tertulis, Harry Potter-Hermione Granger-Ronald Weasley. Di foto tersebut Hermione terlihat seperti gadis yang ceria dan cantik. Rambut ikal nya agak mengembang namun ia tetap terlihat anggun dan cantik. Draco semakin penasaran maka ia berniat akan mencari informasi tentang Hermione kesekolah semasa smp nya atau mungkin mencari alamat Ronald? Ia melacak keberadaan Ronald. Sudah dua jam ia berkutat dengan komputernya. Setelah ia dapat alamat Ronald Weasley ia tersenyum kembali seolah ada harapan baru untuk mengetahui segala tentang Hermione.

_The Burrow street no.12, Inggris._

The burrow? Jalan itu cukup jauh, tapi apa boleh buat Draco harus menemui lelaki berambut merah itu. Draco menyambar handphonenya dan langsung menelepon Harry saat itu juga.

'_Drake? Kau kemana saja huh? Kau melewatkan kelas Professor Lupin! Kau di kenakan minus 20 poin kau tahu?' _Cerocos Harry dalam percakapan teleponnya.

"Aku tadi sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting. Kau harus kerumahku sekarang. Jika yang lain ingin ikut, terserah. Ini menyangkut Granger si berang-berang."

'_Maksudmu Hermione Granger? Ada apa? Kau ingin memblack listnya? Tidak bisa!'_

"Bukan itu bodoh. Ini … tentang masa lalu nya. Katanya dia sepupu-mu mate, aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang. Jadi cepatlah kesini! Kau masih berpacaran dengan gadis Weasley itu?"

'_Ya. Sampai sekarang, kenapa? Tunggu, masa lalu Hermione? Apa yang kau ketahui?'_

"Cepatlah kau kesini Potter. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Aku tunggu paling lama 30 menit atau aku tidak akan pernah memberi tahu-mu tentang Hermione!" Bentak Draco kesal sambil mematikan Handphonenya.

Draco menyeringai dan berpindah duduk menjadi di sofa favoritnya yang menghadap perapian.

"_Nice summer time! Hah. Hermione Jean Granger."_ Gumam Draco sambil tersenyum sendiri.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Well, maaf updatenya lama sekali. Aku tahu mungkin chapter ini tidak begitu menarik. _But I found the fun when i write this_ . Maafkan atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan yang ada di chapter ini maupun di keseluruhan cerita. Ngomong-ngomong, Dementors aku jadi kan sebuah mitologi atau mitos xD seperti makhluk astral yang tak segan mengambil kebahagiaan manusia. Terus nama ibu-bapaknya Hermione itu memang aku yang ngarang sendiri hehe, maafkan aku *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan membosankan. RnR please ? :D hehe. Love you all.

* * *

**Reply to Reviewers :**

**Cw :** Aduh maaf atas ke sok tahuanku kak, maafkan aku sekali lagi *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Mungkin sumber yang kubaca salah. Maafkan aku kak. Aku hanyalah murid kelas Ipa yang masih mencari tahu pengetahuan kak. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk Read and Review. Tak keberatankah untuk meriview chapter ini? *nyengir*

**JustDramione :** terimakasih ;) hehe. Review lagi ya? Hehe

**Caca: **Updated ! ;)

**Hamba Allah: **updated!

**Carra : **hehe yaya, ini sudah update yang fic ini, yang lain aku update secepat aku bisa. Terimakasih :D review lagi? *nyengir*

**Guest:** Thank you :D sudah di update ini. :D

**Ochan Malfoy:**hehe kak Ochan emang gak pernah melewatkan untuk update :D terimakasih semangatnnya kak :D hmm.. sudah agak ketahuankan siapa Hermione dan apa hubungannya dengan Mrs. Lestrange? :D Review lagi yak kak :D? hehe

**Febby: **Thank you :D

**Puttims: **hehe, entahlah seberapa seru ini. xD menurutku biasa saja. Oh fic yang itu sudah aku update beberapa hari yang lalu.. ;)

Bagi yang mempunyai akun FFn sudah aku reply di PM nya. Terimakasih sudah Read and Review. Thanks juga buat semua semangat. Thanks for following and favorite! :D Untuk silent reader, thanks juga tapi … kali-kali tinggalkan jejak ya? :D hehe. Ok deh, sampai ketemu di chapter depan, mungkin. Love you guys ~

Gothicamylee,xoxo.


	3. I'll reveal your enigma part II

**All Character belongs to J.K Rowling©**

**Typo(s), EYD yang berantakan, diksi dan dialog membosankan (maybe?)**

**Beberapa kekeliruan lainnya dan kekurangan lain.**

**Far from perfect**

**.**

**.**

**Main pairing : Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**.**

**Muggle World, No magic. Just my imaginary.**

**Enjoy the fic!**

.

Gadis berambut ikal dan berwarna cokelat madu itu membereskan lap-top, novel dan headphone yang ia gunakan tadi dan memasukkan kedalam tas ransel nya yang berwarna hitam. Ia berdiri dari duduk nya yang nyaman dan berjalan ke arah di mana ia memarkirkan motornya. Dengan langkah di lambat-lambatkan ia berjalan dan setelah sampai di depan motor sport-nya yang berwarna hitam, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas motor itu dan bersiap memakai helm beserta sarung tangan yang terbuat dari kulit. Setelah semuanya siap ia menyalakan mesin motor itu dan kemudian ia menjalankan motor itu. Matanya terlihat sayu dan tatapan nya begitu kosong. Sebetulnya ia tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya namun ia tidak bisa bersikap egois. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, ia harus bisa mengatasinya. Ia di tumbuh kan oleh sang mendiang Ibu untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tegar.

Motornya dengan sengaja ia pacu sangat lambat. Biasanya ia mengemudikan di 70km/jam, namun kini ia hanya mengemudikan nya di 40km/jam. Hatinya begitu kacau dan tak ter arah. Hari mulai senja dan sang surya mulai bersembunyi ke tempat kediamannya yang nanti akan di gantikan oleh kehadiran sang cahaya bulan.

Selama tiga puluh menit di perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumah yang cukup besar dan memiliki pagar tinggi bercat putih. _Security_ yang sedang duduk malas-malasan dengan seketika terbangun dan langsung membukakan pintu gerbang untuk gadis itu masuki. Ketika gerbang sudah terbuka cukup lebar, gadis itu memasuki rumah tersebut dan langsung memasukan motornya ke dalam garasi yang berada di pinggir bangunan rumah yang ber arsitektur klasik namun minimalis.

Setelah ia menyimpan motornya di garasi, ia membuka helm nya dan memegang nya dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu yang berwarna cokelat muda. Ketika ia membuka pintu nya, seorang wanita berambut keriting dan panjang sedang terduduk sambil membaca Koran hariannya – _Daily prophet – _yang tampak sedang menunggu kedatangan gadis itu.

"Dari mana saja kau, Hermione Granger?"

"Kau sudah tahu aku dari mana. Tadi pagi aku berangkat kuliah dan sekarang aku baru pulang, aku harap kau tidak mengganggu ku," ucap gadis yang bernama Hermione itu dingin.

"Baru pulang ya? Oh, sebelum ayah mu yang payah itu datang, cepat beres kan ruang tidurku, siapkan air panas untuk mandi dan bersihkan piring-piring kotor itu di dapur," titah perempuan setengah baya berambut hitam pekat itu.

"Kenapa tidak meminta asisten rumah tangga saja? Atau kenapa tidak meminta anakmu saja yang melakukannya? Jelas-jelas aku lelah sekali hari ini. Aku bukan bawahan mu Lestrange, jadi maaf saja," sekali lagi ucap Hermione yang dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau! Kau sama keras kepalanya seperti ibumu yang sudah ke neraka itu. Hah, Boss besar seharusnya membunuhmu waktu itu dan kau lupa ya? Aku bukan Lestrange saat ini, aku sama seperti mu, seorang Granger," ujar wanita itu.

"Terserah kau saja Bellatrix dan sekali lagi kau menghina ibuku maka aku yang akan mengirim mu ke neraka!" bentak Hermione.

Hermione pergi dengan wajah yang garang dan tatapan mata membunuh. Di tambah _eye shadow_ hitamnya dengan pakaian serba hitam membuatnya semakin menakutkan. Ia memanjat anak tangga yang berbentuk spiral untuk ke kamarnya dan ber istirahat, namun saat di koridor, ia bertemu Zathura – adik tirinya.

"Hei, Mione. Kau baru pulang? Aku menunggu mu sejak tadi kau tahu?" ucap gadis yang dua tahun di bawahnya.

"Yeah, kau lihat sendiri. Ada apa kau menunggu ku Zathura?"

"Umm, aku ingin kau menemani ku ke pesta temanku. Ayah tak akan mengizinkan ku pergi tanpa mu, Herm. Ayolah kau mau ya?"

"Akan ku pikirkan. Sekarang biarkan aku mandi dahulu, setelah aku turun ke bawah aku akan menjawabnya," ucap Hermione datar.

"Okey, thanks sweet Hermione."

Gadis yang berambut hitam dan ikal itu pergi meninggalkan Hermione. Perawakannya tidak jauh dengan ibunya – Bellatrix Lestranger – yang sialnya harus menjadi adik sekaligus anak kesayangan Ayahnya.

Hermione memasuki kamarnya, kemudian ia melempar tas nya ke kasur dan membuka sepatu _boots_ nya dengan kasar. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah di kamar mandi ia menatap kaca yang terletak di atas wastafel. Ia menghapus dandanan _gothic-nya_ dan kemudian ia menatap refleksi dirinya di kaca itu. Ia merindukan menjadi seorang Hermione yang bebas tanpa kekangan, Hermione yang cerdas, kutu buku dan memiliki penyemangat dan cinta. Hermione menyentuh sebuah foto yang terletak di ujung sebelah kiri dalam kaca. Foto itu adalah foto terakhir yang ia ambil bersama ibu nya. Hermione menitikan air mata nya. Ia menunduk dan terus menangis dalam diam. Ia kemudian berdiri tegak dan wajah nya mengeras. Rahang nya di katup kan. Ia akan membalaskan kematian ibu nya, ia akan datang dan menyiksa kepada orang yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan yang ia miliki. Ia tak peduli jika ia akan di sebut monster atau wanita tidak ber perasaan. Elizabeth Bathory saja lebih kejam dari dirinya. Ia tahu, ini bukan dirinya tetapi ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjadi Hermione yang lemah dan tertindas. Ia putuskan, ia akan mengambil ke bahagiannya kembali yang telah di ambil oleh mafia-mafia itu. Terlebih, salah satu anggota mafia itu berada di sekitar dirinya dan dengan mudah ia bisa membunuhnya dan melangkah untuk membunuh bos besarnya. Ia kemudian tertawa licik ke hadapan cermin.

"_It's time I'll revenge. Over twenty years I've waited and this time has come. I'll come to kill you, Voldemort_," desis Hermione berbahaya.

_oOo_

05.30 at Malfoy Manor.

Pria berambut pirang dengan wajah aristokrat nya sedang menyesap kopi panas dan terduduk santai. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang dengan obrolan beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Hermione Granger, gadis yang baru ia kenal hari ini di kampus. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu mengapa gadis se menarik dan secantik Hermione bisa berkelakuan seperti itu. Ia sangat menyukai sesuatu yang berbau misterius dan wanita misterius seperti Hermione mampu membuat perhatiannya ter alihkan untuknya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan hubungannya yang baru saja putus dari seorang gadis yang bernama Astoria Greengrass. Draco menyangkal perasaan ia terhadap gadis yang baru ia kenal. Kekesalannya kembali tumbuh saat ia mengingat bagaimana gadis itu menatapnya, bagaimana gadis itu berani melawannya. Oh, hanya dia – Hermione Granger – yang berani melawan dirinya dan tidak tunduk ke dalam pesona nya. Ia merasa kesal namun tertarik dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ketika pikirannya sedang melayang-layang, suara deringan bell terdengar beberapa kali. Tampaknya sang tamu tidak sabaran untuk di buka kan pintu. Draco kembali pada kesadarannya dan langsung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk membuka pintu besar yang di miliki Malfoy Manor ini.

Ia membuka pintunya dan di hadapannya terdapat lima orang laki-laki yang melihat dirinya dengan kikuk dan cengiran menggelikan mereka.

"Hai Drake, ke mana saja kau tadi huh?" Tanya salah satu dari ke lima lelaki itu.

"Um, tadi aku pergi ke suatu tempat dahulu. Lain kali kalian harus bersabar dan tidak memencet bell terlalu sering! Hal itu membuat ku frustrasi!"

"Maafkan kami, Drake, itu yang memencet bell berulang-ulang si Harry," ujar lelaki berkulit hitam manis.

Lelaki yang bernama Harry itu hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya tidak sabar dengan kabar mu itu, Drake. Jadi, kau meminta kita hanya untuk berdiri di sini, Drake?"

"Iya, bisa-bisa kaki indah ku ini keram karena berdiri di depan rumah ini," ucap lelaki dengan kulit pucat dan berambut hitam dengan gaya _shaggy._

"Kau berlebihan Theo, ya sudah ayo masuk dan langsung ke kamar ku saja," ujar Draco.

Mereka ber enam berjalan memasuki kamar Draco yang begitu luas. _Well,_ mereka sudah biasa untuk berkumpul di kamar Draco atau di rumah Cedric yang biasa menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka.

Ketika ke enam lelaki itu sudah di kamar Draco, Theo dan Oliver langsung buru-buru menyambar_ play station_ milik Draco. Draco hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian seperti mau kehabisan makanan saja," gumam Draco.

"Diam kau Drake, aku memiliki taruhan bermain Star Wars dengan Oliv, kalian mengobrol saja sana," ujar Theo.

Draco duduk berselonjor di kursi tunggal panjang yang terdapat di kamarnya, sedangkan Blaise, Cedric dan Harry duduk di kursi lainnya di hadapan Draco. Blaise yang melihat top les makanan, langsung ia sambar dan memakan kue camilan yang ada di dalam top les tersebut. Cedric, Harry dan Draco mengabaikan keanehan temannya itu.

"Jadi, Drake apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Harry.

"Begini, aku tadi sempat _searching_ tentang si berang-berang itu. Ya aku dapat beberapa informasi tentang keluarga Granger itu. Walaupun cukup minim, tetapi aku mendapat garis besarnya yang bisa kita selidiki," papar Draco.

"Informasinya apa, Drake?" Tanya Cedric penasaran.

Draco menyodorkan sebuah nota kepada Cedric. "Bacakan dengan keras Ced," perintah Draco.

Cedric mendelik pada Draco namun Draco mengacuhkan nya. Memang Draco lah ketuanya jadi ia selalu bersikap memerintah kadang-kadang.

"Ahm, baiklah akan aku bacakan," ucap Cedric. "Caitlyn Felicia Granger, _seorang designer di kota Paris, Perancis._ Ia menikahi seorang pengusaha bernama Dario Granger. Mereka memiliki seorang putri bernama Hermione Granger. Pada tahun 2001 silam, Caitlyn meninggal dunia. Penyebab kematiannya belum diketahui. Mayatnya di temukan di Knockturn Alley. Di duga kematian Caitly di karenakan pembunuhan yang tragis. Dario dan anak semata wayangnya berpindah rumah. menurut sumber terdekat pembunuh meneror keluarga Granger. Setelah kematian mendiang Caitlyn, Dario menikahi seorang janda ber-anak satu dari New Hampshire bernama Bellatrix Lestrange. Mereka kerap kali berpindah-pindah dan sempat pindah ke Australia di karenakan keruntuhan perusahan Granger Corporation saat itu. Pernikahannya di laksanakan secara tertutup, di hadiri oleh keluarga Potter, Finnigan, Hartzler, dll._"_

Theo dengan Oliver sontak menghentikan games yang sedang di mainkan nya. Blaise dengan tidak elit mengeluarkan kue yang sedang ia kunyah. Harry, Cedric dan terutama Draco langsung mengernyit jijik.

_"_Blaise, kau menjijikkan. Sana bersihkan dirimu dan jangan ulangi lagi seperti itu," ucap Draco ketus.

"Salahkan info yang mengkagetkan dan mengerikan itu," bela Blaise.

Harry mengabaikan Blaise. "Apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Weasley?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Dia sempat dekat dengan lelaki yang bernama Ronald Billius Weasley dan aku melacak kediamannya, ya walaupun alamat terdahulu, aku dapat juga. Dia tinggal di The Burrow Street, no. 12. Kita bisa mencari dan menanyai nya beberapa pertanyaan tentang Hermione," ujar Draco.

"Oh, kau terdengar seperti detektif kau tahu?" celetuk Oliver.

"Kurasa kita semua menjadi detektif semenjak Granger ini datang," ucap Theo. "Dan hei, mengapa kau repot-repot mau mencari tahu tentang si Granger berang-berang itu? Apa kau … tertarik padanya?" selidik Theo dengan kerlingan jahil pada Draco.

Draco meneguk ludahnya dan wajahnya menjadi mengeras. "Ti-tidak mungkin Theodore, kau ingat? Aku sedang patah hati? Ah tidak, aku tidak patah hati, aku sedang menjadi cowok _jomblo_ keren dan tidak ter tarik dengan percintaan untuk saat ini apalagi dengan wanita misterius gila itu," cerocos Draco.

"Benarkah kau tidak tertarik Drake? Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan mendekatinya, aku lumayan tertarik dan ingin tahu sifat dia sebenarnya. Kau tahu? _Smoky eyes_ nya itu sungguh seksi!" ujar Cedric.

Draco langsung menoleh ke arah Cedric dan melempar tatapan membunuhnya.

"Seksi? Hah, jika di lihat dari teropong baru seksi," ucap Draco sarkastik. "Aku mengizinkan memilih wanita mana saja tapi jangan si berang-berang belukar itu," ucap Draco tajam.

Cedric menyipitkan matanya, Theo hanya menyeringai melihat kelakuan satu temannya yang bersurai pirang ini.

"Oke, oke Drake, sekarang apa rencana mu?"

"Kita temui Ronald malam ini," ucapnya.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? lebih cepat lebih baik," protes Oliver.

"Bagaimana menurut mu, Drake?" tanya Blaise.

"Okey, kenapa tidak? _let's go now_," ucap Draco seraya berdiri dan menyambar kunci mobil _Ferrari Enzo_ nya.

Ke enam lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Malfoy dan menuju _The Burrow street_ yang jaraknya terbilang cukup jauh dari kawasan rumah Draco. Mereka terus berputar-putar mengelilingi kota London, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah rumah yang tidak terbilang besar namun terlihat seperti _cottage. _Mereka memarkirkan mobil nya tepat di rumah yang bernomor dua belas. Draco turun dari mobil Ferrari nya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Ku kira kau tahu Potter letak rumah keluarga Weasley!" ujar Draco agak membentak.

"Hey, aku terakhir mengunjungi The Burrow saat aku masih SMP! lagi pula Ginny sekarang tinggal bersamaku," protes Harry.

Draco hanya memutar bola matanya, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu rumah tersebut. Dengan wajah datar dan dingin, ia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Ketukan pertama tidak ada yang menjawab, kedua kalinya tidak juga ada yang menjawab. Sampai ketiga kalinya, akhirnya sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintunya dengan senyum hangatnya. Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan panjang sampai bahu dan tampak penuaan sudah terlihat di wajah manis nya.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

"Apakah benar ini kediaman rumah Weasley?" tanya Draco.

"Oh ya betul, silahkan masuk," ucap wanita itu.

ke enam lelaki itu memasuki rumah keluarga Weasley. Rumahnya tidak se mewah rumah mereka, tetapi rumah ini sangat hangat dan nyaman untuk di tinggali. Mereka ber enam duduk di ruang tamu sambil mengamati rumah ini sedangkan sang tuan rumah pergi ke dapur mengambil minuman. Ketika mereka sedang dalam benaknya masing-masing, dua orang pria dengan wajah yang kembar dan jangkung menghampiri mereka.

"Hei Harry? sedang apa kau di sini? dan ... siapa orang-orang ini?" tanya salah satu dari kembaran itu.

"Hei George, ini teman-teman ku. Perkenalkan ini Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory dan yang terakhir Draco Malfoy," ujar Harry memperkenalkan.

"Malfoy? Oh, kau anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar itu? Brilliant! mungkin suatu hari toko kita bisa bekerja sama dengan mu, Malfoy," ucap kembaran yang bernama Fred.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan masalah itu, tetapi ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Adakah di sini yang bernama Ronald Billius Weasley?"

"Ron?" ucap kembaran itu bersamaan. "Ron kebetulan akan datang ke sini sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Memang nya kenapa kalian mencarinya? berbisnis? atau.. dia melakukan sesuatu? Dia bukan pembisnis," ucap Fred.

"Bukan itu, nanti saja ku jelaskan. Akan aku tunggu kedatangan Ronald," ucap Draco.

Fred dan George hanya mengangkat bahu bersamaan. Mereka menunggu kedatangan Ron. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, datanglah seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah dan beberapa bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Iris matanya berwarna biru laut. Ia menumbuhkan beberapa janggut dan di sebelah nya ada seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat mendekati pirang. Wanita itu membawa seorang bayi dalam gendongan nya.

"Good evening everyone!" sapa lelaki yang baru datang itu.

Fred dan George langsung berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Ahoy, Ron. Kau terlambat lima menit. Hey Ruth, kau terlihat manis hari ini. Bagaimana kabar mu dan si kecil Katie?"

"Terimakasih, Fred. Aku dengan Katie baik-baik saja hari ini. Dia mulai mengucapkan 'dada' dan 'mama' pagi ini," ucap Wanita yang di sebut Ruth.

Di tengah perbincangan itu, Ron menyadari ada tamu yang sedang menunggu di sana. Ia mengenali sosok Harry Potter teman lamanya, namun yang lainnya ia tidak begitu menyadarinya.

"Hello mate, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Sejak kita pisah SMA kita tidak ber komunikasi lagi. Kau masih ingat padaku, Harry?"

"Tentu, Ron. Kau menghilang begitu saja. Ke mana saja kau ini, mate?"

"Oh, aku sempat pindah ke Irlandia untuk bekerja namun pihak perusahaan memindahkan ku ke Manchester tahun kemarin," ujar Ron.

"Kau.. ke sini dengan siapa?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Ini Ruth," ucap Ron sambil membawa wanita itu ke sisinya. "Ini istriku, ketika di Irlandia kami menikah dan maafkan aku Harry, aku tidak tahu cara untuk menghubungi mu. Dan, kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Oh ya ini teman-temanku di kampus. Aku melanjutkan sekolah ku untuk gelar magister ku jadi ya, aku belum menikah," ujar Harry sambil memperlihatkan cengiran nya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Em, kau Draco Malfoy kan? dan kau Cedric Diggory? lalu kau Theodore Nott?" Tebak Ron.

"Ya, aku Draco Malfoy, senang bertemu dengan mu juga, Mr. Weasley. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memotong acara reuni kalian tetapi ada yang ingin kami tanyakan yang lebih penting," ucap Draco datar.

Ron mengangkat sebelah alis nya. "Apa itu?"

"Kau mengenal Hermione Jean Granger?"

Tubuh Ron seketika menegang mendengar nama itu. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba menjalar ke tubuh nya. Ia merasa seketika merasa kehilangan kekuatannya.

"A-aku, ya aku mengenalnya. Untuk apa kau bertanya tentangnya padaku?"

"Bagus, kalau begitu ceritakan masa lalu mu dengan dia," ujar Draco setengah memaksa.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? kau harus bisa, aku serius atau kau ingin di pecat dari pekerjaan mu? Aku bisa melakukannya," ucap Draco dengan segala ke congakkan nya.

Ron menghela napas. Ia tahu, jika ber urusan dengan orang-orang besar seperti mereka tidak akan mudah.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan setelah makan malam, kalian sebaiknya ikut makan malam dahulu. Setelah itu, aku akan menceritakannya tetapi di tempat privasi. Hanya aku dan kalian ber enam," ujar Ron setengah berbisik.

"Oke, setelah makan malam, kalian semua ikut aku ke apartemen ku di London barat. Aku duluan saja ke apartemen, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Waktu kalian hanya dua jam dari sekarang," titah Draco.

Draco kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah itu sendirian. Sebenarnya ia pergi karena tidak nyaman berada di rumah itu, ia tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian dan obrolan seperti itu, terlebih ia akan melacak akun sosial media milik Hermione. Di Cottage milik keluarga Weasley, meraka mulai memenuhi ruang makan dan berbincang-bincang.

"Harry, kau yakin lelaki angkuh, congak dan menyebalkan itu temanmu?"

"Ya, dia memang temanku, kenapa memang nya?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka saja padanya, sok memerintah dan sombong. Dasar, Malfoy pirang," gumam Ron dengan segala kekesalannya.

Harry yang mendengar hanya terkekeh sambil mengambil daging panggang yang tersedia di meja.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Well, Bagaimana? menarik kah? maafkan aku yang membuat kalian menunggu lama (jika ada yang menunggu itu juga xD). Aku agak terfokus dengan fanfic ku yang lain, tetapi semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini. Maafkan juga jika ada typo dan mistake yang kubuat.**

**Terima kasih atas Review, Fave and Follow. Terima kasih juga atas waktu nya untuk meluangkan waktu membaca fic ku ini. I hope you guys like it.**

**Mind To RnR? Tell me what you think! :D**

**Have a great day folks!**

**with love,**

**gothicamylee,xo.**

* * *

**Pojok Review:**

Ryeo: Sudah di update, maaf menunggu terlalu lama. Teehee, have a nice day :)

Pilelia Dramione: haha waduh kenapa bunga bangkai yang di tebar? *cemberut* hehe, sudah di update, maaf kelamaan menunggu ^^ have a great day.

uulil: Thanks untuk review nya ^^ sudah di update, maaf menunggu lama. Hope you like it ;)

Sendal Capit: hehe terimakasih reviewnya, sudah di update it dan yang Simda kemarin sudah di update. :)

caca: hehe, stay tune untuk mengetahui rahasia Hermione. Well, disini agak terbuka kan rahasia nya? maaf baru aku update setelah sekian lama. Hope you like it ^^

carra: maaf baru update, thanks untuk review nya ^^ hope you like it.

putims: thanks untuk reviewnya. Sudah aku update. Hope you like it

Aradhea Surya Nugragha: chapter 3 is updated! :) terima kasih review nya

Ocha I call my name: chapter is updated! :) terima kasih reviewnya ocha-chan

Ochan Malfoy: Iya, Bellatrix ibu tirinya Hermy dan .. mungkin dichapter ini sudah ketebak siapa yang membunuh ibu kandung Hermione. Puisinya itu menggambarkan kesedihan dan dua sisi dalam dirinya (Hermione). Mind To RnR again? ehe thanks for review kak.

Guest: chapter 3 updated! :)

*alright, bagi yang punya akun, saya balas di PM ^^*

* * *

Thanks a lot guys, I hope you like this chapter. See you soon.

Love you guys,xo.


	4. Enigma Answered!

**All Character belongs to J.K Rowling©**

**Typo(s), EYD yang berantakan, diksi dan dialog membosankan (maybe?)**

**Beberapa kekeliruan lainnya dan kekurangan lain.**

**Far from perfect**

**.**

**.**

**Main pairing : Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**.**

**Muggle World, No magic. Just my imaginary.**

**Enjoy the fic!**

**07.00 p.m at **_**Malfoy's Apartment, kamar 108.**_

Ronald dan enam orang pemuda lainnya kini tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan dengan gaya minimalis dan memberikan kesan ketenangan. Sang pemilik ruangan itu pun muncul dari lorong sebelah barat. Lelaki jangkung itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa _single_ yang berwarna _cream_. Ia mengamati ketujuh pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Ia mendeham dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau beri tahukan padaku?" Tanya lelaki beriris kelabu itu dengan datar.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Semua ini berawal sejak liburan kelulusan smp beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku berteman bersama Hermione dari awal masuk smp hingga kita lulus. Harry tentu saja bersekolah di tempat lain. Aku dan Hermione kembali sekolah di tempat yang sama. Pada saat liburan ke lulusan, aku mengajak Hermione untuk pergi berlibur ke _Dundee_, tetapi ia menolak. Aku memang sempat menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman dengannya. Aku di ajak nya ke suatu tempat di sebuah pedesaan terpencil yang jarang sekali penduduk tinggal di sana. Aku di bawa nya ke sebuah perkebunan bunga di sana. Ada sebuah rumah tua dan gereja yang tak ter pakai di sana. Di tempat itu lah, ia mengatakan semua rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Tetapi, bodohnya aku, aku meninggalkan dia dan aku merasa jijik padanya saat aku tahu rahasia dia. Aku meninggalkannya menangis di sana tanpa meliriknya kembali. Aku tak pernah berbicara lagi padanya hingga saat ini dan aku benar-benar menyesal. Tak seharusnya aku seperti itu," papar lelaki berambut _ginger_ tersebut.

"Rahasia apa? Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" desak lelaki ber iris kelabu itu.

Lelaki berambut merah terang itu menghela napas berat. "Aku tak yakin harus mengatakan ini semua. Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui tentangnya?"

"Ayo, jawab saja Weasley! Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Desis lelaki berambut hitam dengan iris biru laut nya.

"Sabar! Aku kan hanya menanyakan saja Mr. Nott! Baiklah, saat itu ia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ibu yang bernama Bellatrix itu adalah ibu tirinya. Ia selalu mencoba membuat dan meyakinkan orang bahwa Caitlyn Felicia tidak pernah ada dan ia adalah ibu biologis dari Hermione Granger. Ia mengambil alih semua yang Hermione punya. Bahkan wanita gila itu memanipulasi keadaan. Aku bahkan melihat luka sayat di lengan kiri Hermione, punggungnya dan luka di kakinya. Ia di abaikan oleh ayahnya karena Zathura dianggap lebih baik darinya. Selama ini ia mati-matian mendapatkan gelar apa pun dan kejuaraan apa pun untuk membuktikan ia lebih baik dari gadis lain di luar sana. Tetapi, semua usahanya gagal. Ia jatuh terpuruk. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia mengenal rokok dan alkohol. Ia mengatakan, semua benda itu satu-satunya teman yang ia punya dan yang terbaik. Kemudian, ia mengatakan bahwa saat ia kelas dua smp, sekumpulan lelaki berjas hitam menyiksanya secara fisik dan mental. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka perbuat padanya tapi dugaan ku saat itu tak akan jauh dari kenyataan. Kemudian, ia menceritakan bagaimana kematian ibunya di depan matanya. Sekelompok lelaki yang menyiksanya itulah yang membunuh ibunya. Ia ingat, bagaimana mereka memanipulasi keadaan dan membuat saudaranya hilang ingatan sementara yang sayangnya ia tidak mengingat bahwa ia adalah saudara Hermione."

"Siapa saudaranya?" Tanya lelaki dengan kaca mata menggantung di hidung mancung nya.

"Kau, Harry. Keluarga Potter sengaja di celakakan dengan segala skenario kelompok mafia tersebut. Saat itu keluargamu mengalami kecelakaan di dekat gang di mana ibu Hermione terbunuh. Kau sekarang mungkin akan mengingat Hermione."

"Jadi… jadi.. benar, dia saudaraku? _Oh Lord,_ jika kau melihat dia, sungguh dia sangat berubah. Dia tidak terlihat seperti saat ia di smp dahulu," ujar Harry.

"Seperti apa dia sekarang?"

"Dia mengenakan baju serba hitam seperti kalangan _gothic_. Mata yang begitu dingin dan tajam. Gestur tubuh yang begitu tak dapat di tebak. Ia bahkan jarang tersenyum. Ketika bicara pun nada nya begitu dingin dan datar. Tak ada emosi sedikit pun. Di tambah _smokey eyes_ yang menurutku tidak begitu menarik untuk selera ku," jelas Harry.

"Aku tahu, ini semua salah ku," ujar lelaki _ginger hair_ itu. "Kita berbeda kelas. Dia di IPA dan aku di kelas IPS. Saat itu, kau tahu dia masih si Hermione kutu buku dengan rambut ikal dan cuek dengan penampilannya. Si Parkinson selalu mengatai dia dengan 'si itik buruk rupa'. Dia juga menjadi korban _bullying_ saat itu, dan aku hanya diam saja tak melakukan apa pun. Aku tahu semua perubahan signifikan Hermione salah ku. Aku membiarkan dia tenggelam sendirian," ujar Ron lirih.

"Sudahlah Ron, ini semua sudah terjadi. Kau tak perlu menyesal. _It's fate who choice to run this life cycle like this, mate_. Yang perlu kita khawatirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya merubah sikap Hermione dan mengembalikan ia menjadi gadis yang ceria dan penuh perasaan. Bagaimana pun juga kita harus membantunya," ucap Harry.

Semuanya hening terdiam, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Pria ber surai pirang yang sedari tadi menyimak cerita Ron tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa gadis itu begitu dingin dan tak peduli terhadap apa pun. Ingin sekali ia membantu gadis itu. Tapi ia tahu, Hermione tidak akan mau menerima bantuan orang lain. Selain itu, ia seorang Malfoy yang tidak menunjukkan perasaan dan tidak menawarkan bantuan. Di sisi lain, ia benar-benar tahu jika Hermione memang membutuhkan seseorang dan menolongnya. Apa ia harus berbicara dengannya? Tetapi bagaimana jika gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli?

Draco menghela napas, kemudian ia membuka suara. "Kurasa semua informasi sudah terkumpul. Terima kasih atas waktu dan infonya Mr. Weasley. Bicara masalah bisnis, aku tertarik dengan tawaran saudara kembar mu untuk mengembangkan Weasley Wheeze's Shop. Kau beri tahu kembaran bersaudara itu untuk bertemu di kantorku jam empat sore."

"Oke, terima kasih juga mengenai tawaran menyenangkan ini," ucap Ron.

"Aku harus kembali ke manor sekarang. Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan. Kalian jika ingin masih tinggal di sini silakan saja. Aku akan memberi tahu staf di sini untuk memperbolehkan kalian mengisi kamar ini semau kalian. _Adios!_"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat, padat dan jelas tersebut Draco beranjak dari duduk nyaman nya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen tersebut. Teman-temannya masih mendiami ruangan apartemen pribadi milik Malfoy.

"Dasar, sok sibuk," ujar Ron dengan dengusan.

"Tapi memang benar dia itu si Malfoy pirang sibuk. Kerjanya kalau tidak kuliah, pergi ke kantor mengurus perusahaan nya. Ayahnya menjadikan dirinya sebagai tangan kanannya. Jika ia berusia 25 tahun, ayahnya akan memberikan seluruh warisan dan kekuasaan perusahaan kepada Draco. Makannya, ia sibuk sekali dan ya, kelakuannya terkadang menyebalkan," ucap Oliver.

"Yep, terkadang aku khawatir. Ia seperti robot yang hanya mempunyai waktu luang 10 jam, kau tahu?" ucap Cedric.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa ia mengorek-ngorek masalah tentang Hermione? Apa ia mengenalnya?" Tanya Ron.

"Ku pikir ia menyukai nya," ujar Theo.

"Huh?"

"Ya… memang, ia mengolok-olok nya si rambut semak, rambut sangkar burung, berang-berang dan sebutan bodoh lainnya. Tapi, ia melakukannya karena ia ingin menarik perhatiannya kurasa. Begitu juga ia peduli terhadap Granger. Dia yang menyarankan kita semua untuk menginterogasi dan dia juga yang menemukan tentang Caitlyn Granger," papar Theo.

"Kupikir ia masih mengingat si Greengrass dari Beauxbatons Academy itu," ucap Blaise.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui gerak-gerik Draco. Kau saja tidak becus untuk menyatakan cinta pada si Turpin," pekik Theo.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan kau hah? Kau hanya diam saja saat si Lovegood berada di hadapan mu!"

"Karena dia saudaranya Draco! Aku tak bisa seenaknya saja mendekati dia! Bisa-bisa Draco membunuh ku!"

"Diam! Kalian seperti anak kecil saja," jerit Cedric sambil memijat pelipis kepalanya.

Well, mungkin hanya Cedric yang terbilang dewasa di antara para lelaki yang sedang berkumpul ini, sekalipun Ron sudah menikah, tetap saja ia masih memiliki semangat muda – toh ia belum berumur tiga puluh tahun.

* * *

Di tempat lain, di sebuah ruangan yang penuh keramaian dan kerlip lampu yang memancarkan berbagai warna serta dentuman musik yang membuat orang-orang bergoyang di lantai dansa, gadis ber surai cokelat madu ikal itu duduk di hadapan _bartender_ sambil menghisap rokok nya yang kemudian ia hembuskan kepulan asap rokok secara perlahan.

"Kau yakin tidak akan pesan minuman, Lady?" tanya _bartender_ itu sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ah ya, ku pikir _Tequila_ tidak buruk. Berikan aku _Tequila_," ujar gadis itu.

Dengan cekatan si _bartender_ mengambilkan pesanan yang di minta gadis itu. Sambil menunggu, ia mengamati gadis yang tengah menari dengan liar nya mengikuti musik. Gadis yang berambut keriting sepanjang pinggang dengan baju mini _dress_ berwarna _dark blue_ tengah menikmati tarian gilanya bersama dua orang pria. Gadis yang sedang memperhatikannya pun mendengus kesal. Ia menyambar_ Tequila_ yang sudah disajikan dan berkali-kali menenggak Tequila nya sampai suara baritone seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hei, Hermione! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Viktor! Apa kabar Bulgaria, huh? Ya aku di sini menemani Lestrange bersenang-senang dengan kawanan nya. Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

"Seperti biasa, melepas kepenatan dan Bulgaria mengesankan seperti biasanya. Aku sedang berlibur. Semua jadwal _World Tour_ benar-benar melelahkan ku," ujar lelaki yang di sapa Viktor.

"Hah, tentu saja. Menyanyi di sebuah _band rock_ besar akan melelahkan mu, Vik. Aku memuji karya album terbaru mu. Kapan kau tampil di Inggris huh? Aku akan menonton konser mu."

"Masih lumayan lama. _Tour _Amerika saja belum selesai. Akan aku hubungi kau saat band ku tampil di Britania."

"_I'm looking forward then, dude."_

"Kau mau _weed_? Dari pada rokok kecil seperti itu, _weed_ lebih menenangkan."

"Nah! Aku sedang tidak berminat menikmati _weed_. Rokok saja cukup membuat ku _relax_."

Lelaki berbadan besar dengan tato di lengan kiri itu pun merogoh saku celana hitamnya dan mengambil barang yang ia sebut-sebut – _weed_. Ia menyalakan api kecil dan membakar weed tersebut. Weed adalah sejenis mariyuana yang dapat di kemas ke dalam jenis seperti rokok, jadi bisa di hisap seperti menghisap rokok.

Hermione hanya mengamati lelaki Bulgaria di hadapannya itu. Ia mengenal Viktor Krum saat ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan _cappuccino_ di gitar milik Viktor saat keduanya sedang di _Hot Topic Shop._ Kemudian keduanya berkenalan. Dan dari Viktor lah ia mengenal rock n' roll, mengenal rokok, mengenal minuman beralkohol dan _drugs. _Ya walaupun Hermione hanya berani sampai mengkonsumsi _weed_ tetapi ia tidak mau mengkonsumsi barang lainnya. Hidupnya masih cukup berharga sebelum ia menyelesaikan misi membunuhnya. Ia tidak bercerita mengenai masa lalunya yang kelam. Ia hanya mengikuti gaya Viktor dan betapa menyenangkan batinnya saat ia melihat wanita rock n' roll bisa bebas berekspresi, bisa melakukan hal liar dan seperti tak ada batas.

"Kenapa kau bengong, Hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang berpikir saja."

"_Anyway_, hanya Tequila? Kenapa tidak Whiskey saja?"

"Terlalu berat. Aku tak mau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat dan si Zathura _bloody_ Lestrange itu menceritakan hal bodoh pada Ayahku."

"Ah, _I see_. Kenapa kau sampai tidak suka sekali pada adik tirimu itu?"

"Dia memang baik. Tetapi dia memang seorang aktris yang hebat juga. Kau lihat? Sekarang ia liar _and act like a slut_, tetapi di rumah dia sok _innocent_ sekali," papar Hermione di ikuti dengusan.

"_Well yes,_ tapi kau lebih seksi ketimbang dia."

"Hah, diam kau!"

"Hey, itu kenyataan!"

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai. Zathura yang sedang di bicarakan nya tadi tiba-tiba menghampirinya sambil tertawa cekikikan dengan temannya.

"Hei, _Mione' darlin'_. Aku tidak akan pulang hari ini Dave mengajak ku menghabiskan waktu bersama dan aku tak bisa menolak. Kau bisa kan pulang sendiri?"

Hermione mendengus dan menatapnya jijik. "Tentu, aku bahkan yang membawamu ke sini, _biatch_. Kau bilang apa sama _dad_?"

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku bermalam di rumah Kelly. _Pajama's Party_! Dan jika kau ingin bermalam dengan pacar mu, kau bisa. Aku mengatakan kau ikut. Terkecuali kalau kau pulang, kau harus bisa mengarang cerita mu sendiri," ujar Zathura.

"_Brilliant Zara,_" ucap Hermione sarkastis. "Aku tinggalkan kau di sini dan ku harapkan kau pulang jam delapan pagi atau ibu _psyco_ mu itu akan menyiksaku."

Zathura hanya mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir Hermione. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan keluar dari pub tersebut. Kepalanya sudah benar-benar penat sekali. Sudah berapa jam ia di sini? Dua jam? Tiga jam? Ah lebih sepertinya. Arlojinya menunjukan sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hermione berjalan mendekati mobil sedan hitam yang ter parkir di sebelah _sidewalk _tersebut. Ia masukan kunci mobil tersebut ke pintu mobil untuk membuka kuncinya. Ia putar ke sebelah kiri dan terbukalah kunci pintu. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan memasukinya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia men-_starter_ mobilnya. Setelah mesin nyala, ia injak pedal gas dan memajukan mobil nya ke tujuan yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Tempat yang selalu memberikan kedamaian baginya. Tempat yang penuh kenangan baginya.

Ia tidak mengemudikan mobilnya secepat biasanya. Ia mengemudi sambil rokok yang sudah menyusut ukurannya masih ter apit bibir mungil nya. Kira-kira setelah empat puluh sembilang menit, ia sampai di tempat tujuannya – _Winchmore Hill_.

Sesampainya di sana, ia parkir kan mobil di sebelah rumah tua yang tak bertuan. Rumah itu tampak sama sekali tak ter urus. Tumbuhan liar mengelilingi sekitar rumah begitu juga di depan rumah itu terdapat dua kursi tua yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Jika orang lain melewati rumah itu, pastilah dalam benak orang bahwa rumah itu angker dan mengerikan. Tetapi bagi Hermione, rumah itu seakan rumah sebenarnya untuknya. Begitu banyak kenangan dan tempat ter damai untuknya. Ia sengaja membiarkan rumah tua ini tampak seperti ini. Ia tak punya cukup waktu untuk merapikan, membereskan dan membuatnya tampak indah. Seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya cukup nyaman. Terlebih ia tak mau menghilangkan betapa bersejarahnya rumah ini.

**_[A/N: Read while listen Beautiful Disguise by Picture Me Broken, if you want to]._**

Hermione berdiri di tengah hamparan kebun bunga yang sedang tumbuh dengan warna-warna nya yang memukau kan mata. Di bawah terang bulan dan kerlap bintang. Tangannya ia masukan ke dalam celana _jeans_ hitamnya. Ia tutup matanya dan merasakan angin mengusap kulitnya yang di balut jaket berbahan _jeans._ Ia lihat fatamorgana seorang wanita dengan surai cokelat madu yang panjang. Di kepang nya rambut itu dan di tata nya dengan gaya _up do._ Wanita itu mengenakan baju yang terbuat dari sutera dan berwarna putih dan panjang. Manik biru laut nya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Senyum wanita itu ter patri di paras cantik nya – secantik dewi Athena. Kemudian, fatamorgana itu memudar dan memudar menjadi sebuah bayangan gelap. Gelap tak ada cahaya secercah pun.

Hermione tetap menutup matanya dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam khayal pikirannya. Sampai suara berat seseorang mengembalikannya ke alam bumi.

"Tak baik kau memendam seluruh masalah mu sendiri. Apalagi melamun di tempat seperti ini, sendirian tanpa pikiran dalam otak cerdas mu," ujar lelaki itu.

"Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke sini. Dan kebetulan aku melihat mu sedang berdiri di sini sendirian. Jadi pikir ku tidak ada salahnya mendapat teman bicara di malam hari, di tempat seperti ini."

Hermione mendengus. "Memang nya aku mau menemani mu? Tidak!"

"Tapi kau akan tetap diam di sini, _Beaver._"

"Kenapa kau selalu datang mengganggu ku dan menghancurkan hari ketenangan ku, hah?"

"Hey, ini tempat umum tahu! Jadi aku pun berhak untuk datang kemari. Memang nya kau membeli tempat ini?"

"Tidak! Tapi aku pastikan aku akan membeli hak milik lahan ini. Aku akan memagar lingkungan ini dan memasang spanduk dengan tulisan 'Dilarang bagi musang pirang albino menyebalkan memasuki kawasan milik Hermione Granger'," cerca Hermione.

"Kau, jika bicara kenapa tidak bernapas sejenak dan selesaikan secara perlahan, hm?"

"Mulut-mulut ku, jadi terserah ku," ucap Hermione ketus.

Malfoy – Draco Malfoy hanya terdiam. Di tengadah kan kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang. Matanya menerawang langit yang gelap. Pikirannya teringat kembali akan semua ucapan Ron waktu di apartemen. Gadis di sebelah nya ini begitu rapuh dan tersesat. Di balik wajah dingin dan tak ber emosi itu menyembunyikan sejuta rahasia yan tak sanggup ia dengar. Ia tahu, sulit menjadi Hermione. Draco sangat mengagumi Hermione akan ketegaran nya dan kekuatannya menghadapi semua ini. Kepintaran nya dalam apa pun – sampai menyembunyikan kartu hitamnya dengan sangat rapi.

"Kau tahu, ada seorang gadis yang ku kenal. Dia… terlihat sangat membenci ku dan tak suka dengan ku. Hari ini, aku baru mengenalnya. Aku bahkan mengupas segala hal tentangnya. Aku tak tahu apakah ini hanya sekadar kagum belaka atau lebih, tetapi aku tahu, dia benar-benar rapuh," ucap Draco tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Gadis itu bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap, tanpa cahaya. Aku… aku ingin sekali membantunya dan membiarkan semua bebannya di bagikan denganku. Tapi aku tahu, dia tak akan pernah menerima tawaran ku."

"Mengapa dia tak akan melakukannya? Karisma mu akan selalu membuat para wanita melakukan apa saja," ujar Hermione lirih.

"Tetapi sayangnya kau tidak."

Hermione terperanjat kaget. Di tatap nya lelaki jangkung di sebelah nya itu. Ada sorot sedih, kesakitan, simpati dan kehangatan di mata kelabu itu. Hermione terdiam. Sedari tadi, Draco membicarakan tentang dirinya. Tetapi, apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu apa tentang ku?"

"Mungkin, aku si tuan yang ingin mencampuri urusan orang atau aku si musang menyebalkan. Tetapi, aku bukan ingin sok tahu, aku tahu tentangmu. Tidak semuanya, _sih_. Teman lama mu menceritakan semuanya mengapa kau seperti ini."

"Siapa yang berani memberi tahu mu?" ucap Hermione dingin.

"Ceritakanlah semuanya padaku, Hermione. Biarkan aku melepaskan belenggu rantai yang mengikat mu," ucap Draco mengindahkan pertanyaan Hermione.

"Untuk apa aku harus menceritakan hal pribadi ku padamu? Kau pikir aku mudah percaya? Yang sudah-sudah saja pergi meninggalkanku dan sama berengsek nya. Lagi pula aku tak punya masalah ataupun hal lain."

Draco mendengus sambil menyeringai mengintimidasi. "Bohong sekali. Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Aku tahu semuanya. Dan aku tidak bodoh! Kita sama-sama belajar di fakultas psikologi. Kau pikir mudah untuk mengelabui ku? Tidak semudah itu nona."

"Kau bangga mengetahui segala tentang ku hah? Untuk apa kau peduli? Tak ada yang peduli denganku!" jerit Hermione.

"Aku peduli! Jika tidak, untuk apa aku di sini? Memaksa mu berbicara huh? Aku tahu apa itu sakit dan kesepian. Aku tahu apa itu kehilangan! Kita sama!" sergah Draco. "Kau pikir kau satu-satunya?! TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu apa? Hah? Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana melihat ibumu terbunuh di depan matamu, di sebuah gang kecil nan gelap? Delapan laki-laki bertubuh besar menjulang di hadapanmu dengan muka jeleknya, kemudian membantai seluruh keluargamu! Apa kau pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya di hina, di injak-injak harga dirimu? Apa kau tahu betapa ternodai nya aku saat mafia-mafia bengis itu menyandera mu, ketika kau duduk di bangku smp dan kau di perkosa?! AKU APA? AKU TAK BERGUNA! Aku pun melihat keluarga Potter di cuci otaknya untuk melupakan keluargaku!" jelas Hermione sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Draco terdiam membeku mendengar semua kata-kata yang tersembur keluar dari mulut Hermione. Gadis di hadapannya sekarang ini terlihat begitu rapuh. Seakan-akan jika kau salah memegangnya saja, ia akan pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kaca. Di dekatinya gadis itu. Ia usap air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Ia kecup kening gadis itu, kemudian di peluknya gadis itu.

Hermione merasakan kehangatan yang di alirkan dari tubuh Draco. Aroma maskulinnya menenangkan jiwa rapuhnya. Di peluknya kembali lelaki itu sambil sesenggukan di dadanya. Ia biarkan saja semua ini mengalir dan berharap esok Draco akan lupa mengenai hal ini. Tetapi itu sesuatu yang _impossible_ untuk terjadi.

"Kau luar biasa Hermione. Kau, bukanlah sampah. Para bajingan itulah yang sampah," ujar Draco. "Aku pun jika menjadi dirimu akan melakukan hal yang sama. Atau mungkin bunuh diri sekalian. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang Ronald Weasley lakukan padamu."

Hermione menegang mendengar nama itu. Setengah dari dirinya masih mengharapkan lelaki itu. Tetapi ia tahu, Ron sudah membencinya. Bahkan membiarkan ia terjatuh kedalam kegelapan.

"Bagaimana… kau…"

"Aku menemuinya. Aku tahu semua ini darinya. Aku pun memiliki masalah dengan Voldemort. Ia telah membunuh kakaku, Cassandra. Kakaku menolak untuk menikahinya dan pernah mengurung Voldemort ke penjara bawah tanah. Sejak saat itu, keluarga ku menjadi target. Ibuku yang duluan meninggalkan aku dan Ayah. Jadi… kita sama-sama enggak punya ibu."

Hermione menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap manik kelabu lelaki yang tengah ia dekap itu. Ada kebenaran dan perasaan lain yang terpancar di iris kelabu itu. Hermione akhirnya tahu, Draco sama-sama kesepian dan menderita. Namun cara pelampiasannya berbeda. Apakah ia harus bersyukur menemukan Draco atau malah harusnya ia menjauh dari sang _ferret_ yang notabenenya seorang _cassanova_ yang bisa merubah-rubah sikap semaunya?

"Mengapa kau baik padaku?"

"Karena kau sebetulnya orang baik, dan aku tahu, kau membutuhkan ku. Kita sama, Hermione."

"Apakah kau akan tetap seperti ini di kampus?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa menjalar di hati Hermione saat mendengar jawaban itu. Tetapi, lihat saja bagaimana reaksi sang Malfoy junior ini esok hari di kampus.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Bagaimana? Apakah kalian menyukainya? maafkan aku baru update hari ini untuk fic ini. Susah untuk dapat ide dan melawan writer's block. Hehe.

kritik, saran dan komentar kalian sangat di butuhkan. So review please! :D

aku sangat menghargai semua review kalian yang di berikan padaku.

Have a nice day and i love you guys.

see you in next chapter! ;)

* * *

**Pojok Review:**

Ismah: Entah lah, tapi aku harap tidak lebih dari 10 atau 15 chapter saja. :) it's updated. RnR? :D

Trye: Terima kasih reviewnya. RnR again please? :D

Destin: Hehe, semuanya sudah di beber kan di sini, dear. Hope you like it!

oktamalfoy: Terima kasih reviewnya :D hehe, utk romancenya tunggu ya! hehe, baru sedikit-sedikit sih di sini hehe. Boleh kok, asal jangan panggil tante atau nenek aja (?) /uh..abaikan/ RnR please? :D

ryeo: Updated! thanks for review ;)

Bagi yang punya akun, saya balas melalui PM.

* * *

FYI: Nah, bagi kalian nih maupun Author/reader/reviewer. Jangan lupa untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam menominasikan fic favorit mu! sudah tahu kan _event_ penghargaan dari IFA? pastinya kalian sudah dapat pesan pada saat sosialisasi. Maka dari itu, Ayo! nominasikan fic favorit mu! sudah tahap seleksi II, lho! atau mungkin hampir yang ke III! untuk dapat _form_ nominasi nya atau ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, cek grup resmi IFA atau website resminya. Atau, bisa juga lihat info di bioku /tak bermaksud promosi sih, tapi silakan, hehe./

Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
